


Lana

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's childhood friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lana

Lana knows who Hawkeye is.  
He used to be her childhood friend.  
Clint Barton.  
She remembers a cheerful boy with bright twinkling eyes.  
He had rescued her from bullies.  
They became best friends.  
Until he disappeared.  
She was devastated.  
He was her first friend and also her first crush.  
She never forgot about him.  
Years later she watches Clint save the world.  
She is proud of him.


End file.
